


Love in Literature and Medicine

by YukimuraShuusukeGirl



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Junjou Romantica
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-14
Updated: 2012-06-14
Packaged: 2017-11-07 17:13:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/433500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukimuraShuusukeGirl/pseuds/YukimuraShuusukeGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After finding out that her mother and brother moved away from the shrine without her and that her grandfather was dead, Kagome has become withdrawn from those around her and moved to another part of Tokyo. While going to Matsuhashi University, she never would’ve guessed that she never thought that she would fall for her Literature Professor and his lover</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love in Literature and Medicine

_**Chapter one:** _

Kagome sat in the back of the classroom, her eyes watched as her teacher got mad at another student, and threw a piece of chalk at them. She was always the quiet one in class, sitting in the very back, hopeing no one noticed her....well no one could tell she was a girl...they all thought she was a guy...how wrong they were.

She sat still in her seat, even when the bell rang signaling class has ended. Slowly she started to pick her things up after everyone had left, getting up out of the seat she put all her belongings in her bag, as she was leaving she saw something she wasn't expecting though, grabbing her cellphone she held it up, and took a picture.

“hmmm who would have guessed,” Kagome whispered to herself, after taking the picture getting ready to leave the room.

Kagome never would have thought that her literature professor had a boyfriend. Like any young woman, she could not help but find her professor to be handsome. This went with his lover as well… ‘Not to mention the two of them together looked really hot…’ she thought with a light blush as she continued her way to the door.

She stopped in her tracks though, remembering that she had to give Professor Kamijou her literature report before she left. Kagome may not be awkward about these sorts of situations but the ones caught in the act always get embarrassed easily because they’re caught getting intimate.

Gathering her courage, Kagome lifted a fist over her mouth before clearing her throat to get their attention.

Kagome saw how both of them stiffened, and jump apart. She sighed and held out her paper towards him, “Here sensei, the paper, sorry its late.”

“A-AH!” He too the paper, he was laughing nervously, and a blush covered his face.

With a nod to them, Kagome left while saying, “See you tomorrow, Sensei. I look forward to the next lesson.”

Hiroki watched as his student left, still embarrassed that he was caught kissing his lover in his own classroom. He deeply hoped that the kid didn’t spread word the word about what he saw. But then again… knowing that it was from his quietest student, Hiroki felt that he had nothing to worry about.

“Was he one of your students?” He heard Nowaki ask before Hiroki set Higurashi’s report on the pile of turned in reports he received today. The kid’s paper was only late by an hour so ‘he’ wasn’t going to lose points.

“Yeah… he’s a good kid, even though he tend to keep to himself and is really quiet.” Hiroki told his his lover, “But he seems to be really withdrawn too, he never talks to anyone in the class, ….he doesn't socialize at all at school.”

“hmmm, seems kind of odd, doesn't it?” Nowaki asked, the kid seemed like a good kid when he was here, but he didn't know him that well, so Nowaki couldn't really saw.

 

Kagome sighed as she finally made it home, her apartment, it was small but it was good, unlocking the door, she walked in. It was nice to be home, away from all the pest at school.

After taking her shoes off at the door, she walked to her living area that also served as her bedroom and dinning room, she set her books and messenger bag on her low table before taking her hat off, letting her long French braid fall passed her rear before combing her fingers through her long bangs. She had no projects or reports to work on for the week so she had plenty of time to study her notes for Friday’s pop quiz.

Sitting down and taking her notes out to study, Kagome glanced at her family’s photo… the last one they ever took together and when her grandfather was still alive.

It had been about three years since Kagome started living alone… since her mother left the shrine with Souta. She had just returned home for good after defeating Naraku only to find out that her home was basically abandoned, everything except her belongings in her room were gone. Not able to find so much as a note and all, Kagome left to talk to one of her neighbors who lived close by. The little old lady who lived next to them told her that Kun-loon and Souta moved somewhere in Kyoto after her grandfather passed away in his sleep.

Her own mother just up and left her with Souta in tow.

Kagome felt that they lost all hope of her being alive after not coming home for at least a year because the final battle with Naraku was so close. Kagome didn’t want to take any chances of Naraku finding out about the well so her family could be safe.

Because of her mother leaving her, Kagome grew distant thinking she could never trust in anyone, including her own kin. Since she felt that way and because Kagome felt there was no reason for her to stay at the shrine where most of her memories were held, she left and found a small apartment with a good paying job.

Even though the job required her to socialize a little, Kagome wasn’t bothered by it. During her last year of high school, she became withdrawn from her peers and old friends and started to keep to herself while changing into clothes that made people mistake her for a boy and had never cut her bangs while she started to stuff it into her hats she started wearing.

Looking over her notes one more time, she gave a sigh, she was a little hungry, and decided to go to the convince store and grab a packaged rice ball. It was better than nothing. She never really had that much of an appetite...that, and she wasn't that good of a cook. Sure she could cook things like ramen....and well she didn't really know how to cook much other things, they always ended up burnt.

After putting on her shoes and locking her door, Kagome was greeted but an old man who lived across from her. He was a sweet old man who sometimes drops off leftover made by his granddaughter who’s going to medical school. And she also helps him with what she can when his granddaughter wasn’t home to help.

“Ah, Kagome-kun, how are you this evening? Are your studies going well?” He greeted with a kind smile.

“I’m doing fine, Takai-san... just on my way to get something to eat. And my studies are going well. How are Suzu-san and her med exams coming?” Kagome greeted, not wanting to be rude to someone as sweet an old man as her neighbor. Despite that she didn’t really like to socialize much after what had happened with her mother, Kagome still had her manners and it didn’t hurt to be nice and respect her elders.

“Suzu-chan is working really hard to graduate Medical school and be a pediatrician. Since she’s coming home late tonight, I have no choice but to warm up leftovers from last night.”

“When you see her, tell her I am rooting for her. She will make a good doctor.” Kagome smiled, “and I better get going, I don't want the store to close before I get there.” Bowing she excused her self.

“It was nice seeing you again.” the old man said.

“You too!” Kagome said and too her leave, she really didn't like to talk long. I guess it was alright to talk every once in awhile, but it was still uncomfortable to talk to some of the people around her... like the ones at her school.

Kagome took her time getting to the store, she liked just being outside at night. The stars were nice to look at, and the nice breeze didn't hurt either.

When she reached the store she walked in and headed strait for the rack that carried the rice balls. She came here often enough to get them, that she knew where they were exactally. Grabbing 4-5 of the rice balls, some she would eat for dinner, and the rest could be breakfast, she headed to the register.

“Hello, Higarashi-san, it is nice to see you again” the man behind the counter said, he was the one who was usually here at night, so he has meet Kagome more than once.

“Hello, Rakin-san.” She greeted him, as he rang up her things.

Rakin-san was a nice person who looked to be in his mid-twenties and from the engagement ring she could see on his left ring finger, he was going to be married soon. Kagome gave a soft wistful smile before asking, “How’s the lovely fiancée?”

“Eh?” He voiced before realizing that Kagome must’ve seen his engagement ring. He chuckled with a blush coloring his cheeks, “She’s doing wonderful and she’s very close to graduating Medical School. Once she graduates and gets accepted at a hospital, we’ll be getting married at her favorite shrine, if we can get in contact with the caretakers, before going to Osaka for our honeymoon.”

“I’m very happy for you, Rakin-san. She must be very special to you.”

“She truly is. Her selflessness was what really drew me to her, aside from her charm and looks.” Rakin-san grinned before asking as he bagged Kagome’s rice balls, “So what about you? Have you got anyone like that in your life?”

“No… not anymore…” Kagome didn’t answer any further.

Not wanting to butt into her business, Rakin gave Kagome the bag of rice balls, “ Your still young, you have time to find a nice young girl for yourself.” Kagome smiled at him, but inwardly she sighed, how is it everyone though she was a guy....just because she wore guys clothes doesn't mean she was a guy.

But none the less, she answered, “Maybe… but congratulations, Rakin-san. I hope the two of you have a beautiful wedding. Please have a good evening.”

“Arigato, Higurashi-san. Be careful on your way home.” Rakin-san answered as he watched her walk out the door.

On her way back to her apartment, about halfway Kagome started to feel a bit warm and tired as she continued her way home. Lifting her free hand to her forehead, she cursed softly at feeling that she was slightly warmer than usual. “What a day to run a fever…” she mumbled before hearing the sound of thunder over her head.

Feeling that it was going to rain soon, Kagome quickened her pace to her apartment complex. Just as the building came into view, a loud crack of thunder rang threw the air, the rain started to fall, soaking Kagome.

“ugg, today is not my day.” Kagome panted, her fever seemed to be going up, the rain wasn't helping, and her vision was starting to blur. She shook her head, truing to get her vision to clear. It cleared only a bit. She smiled in relief when she finally made it into the building.

Kagome made her way up the stairs, leaning against the wall for support. Her vision was leaving her, and breathing was starting to get worse, as she was on the last stair, to one of the floors she tripped and and fell. Her vision was all fuzzy, the last thing she remembered before everything went black were two people, one with light brown eyes, and the other with blue eyes. They were looking at her with concern, after that it was all darkness.

Hiroki and Nowaki had just gotten back from the grocer’s, getting what they needed for dinner when it had started to rain. Nowaki was suggesting what they should have for their Nikujaga while Hiroki noticed that someone had tripped on the top of the stairs.

“Oi, you okay, kid?” Hiroki asked as he and Nowaki came over to make sure the kid was okay.

Nowaki noticed that the kid was breathing heavily and that what he could see of his face seemed a little flushed. Kneeling next to him and resting his hand on the boy’s forehead. Feeling how hot it was, Nowaki turned to Hiroki and quickly asked, “Hiro-san, please go open the door real quick.”

“a-ah” Hiroki did as instructed and opened the door, behind him he heard a shuffle, and Nowaki had picked the kid up bridal style and walked threw the opened door.

After the older but shorter man closed the door, the kid lost his grip on the bag he was carrying, letting it drop to the floor as Nowaki took the kid to the living room to set on the couch. Hiroki picked the plastic store bag up and saw that there was only to find that there were only 4 to 5 rice balls. The assistant literature professor raised a brow at this but brought it to the kitchen with their grocery bag nonetheless.

As Nowaki when to get a cold compress from the first aid kit in the bathroom, he asked Hiroki to get some towels, a warm blanket and a change of clothes.. Hiroki brought the things that he was asked for and gave it to Nowaki.

“Well first we should get him, out of his wet clothes, did you get the clothes I asked you to get?” Nowaki asked his lover. Hiroki nodded, handing him the clothes. Nowaki started to un-botten the guys shirt that laid in the bed, Hiroki on the other side of the kid. He didn't know what to do, so he just stayed quiet and watched Nowaki work.

As Nowaki finished removing the kids shirt, the two of them couldn't help themselves from blushing. They thought this kid in front of them was male...they were wrong. Laying in the bed, sat a girl, her chest bound tight, but still noticeable that it was female.

The two of them heard a groan, and saw that she was waking up. They both tensed, this was a bad predicament.

The girl opened her eyes, blue connected with blue then light brown.

The girls eyes widened, seeing who was in front of her, and she yelled something neither of them were expecting.

“ _SENSEI!!”_


End file.
